wimfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Vader
, Olsztyn | gatunek = death metal | aktywność = 2005-nadal | wytwórnia = Earache Records Metal Blade Records Regain Records Nuclear Blast | powiązania = | albumy = | single = | członkowie = Piotr "Peter" Wiwczarek Marek Pająk Tomasz "Reyash" Rejek Paweł "Paul" Jaroszewicz | byli_członkowie = Piotr Tomaszewski Robert "Astaroth" Struczewski Grzegorz "Belial" Jackowski Zbigniew "Vika" Wróblewski Robert "Czarny" Czarneta Piotr "Berial" Kuzioła Jacek "Jackie" Kalisz Jarosław "China" Łabieniec Marcin "Ząbek" Gołębiewski Leszek "Shambo" Rakowski Konrad "Saimon" Karchut Krzysztof "Docent" Raczkowski Marcin "Novy" Nowak Marcin "Martin" Rygiel Dariusz "Daray" Brzozowski Maurycy "Mauser" Stefanowicz Wacław "Vogg" Kiełtyka | współpracownicy = | wyróżniony_instrument = | zespół = | commons = | cytaty = | www = http://www.vader.pl/ }} Vader to polska grupa muzyczna, powstała w 1983 roku w Olsztynie, funkcjonująca do dzisiaj. Styl muzyczny przez nią wykonywany początkowo był określany jako heavy metal, a od roku 1985 roku thrash metal. Z biegiem lat zespół zwrócił się w stronę death metalu. Vader, wraz z takimi grupami jak Imperator, Exorcist, Armagedon, Slashing Death i Convent, zaliczany jest dziś do prekursorów gatunku death metal w Polsce. W drugiej połowie lat 80. XX wieku grupa była źródłem inspiracji dla późniejszych grup muzycznych, takich jak Decapitated, Dissenter, czy nawet Yattering. Biografia Najbardziej znany polski zespół za granicą(zaraz po Behemocie) powstał w 1986 roku. Przez kilkanaście lat grupa konsekwentnie pracowała na swoją wysoką pozycję w świecie death metalu, którą dziś zajmuje. Vader jest jedynym zespołem z Europy, któremu udaje się utrzymywać na równym i wysokim poziomie od wielu lat, pierwszym z tzw. Wschodniego Bloku, który podpisał kontrakt płytowy na Zachodzie. Demo "Morbid Reich" zostało uznane w 1990 roku za najlepiej sprzedające się demo w historii death metalu. Wcześniejsze, "Necrolust" (1989), narobiło wielkie zamieszanie w podziemiu. Dziś Vader to jedna z najpopularniejszych formacji deathmetalowych na świecie, mająca za sobą wiele koncertów poza granicami Polski i płytę live nagraną w Japonii. Już pierwsza duża płyta grupy, "The Ultimate Incantation" (Earache, 1993) została wspaniale przyjęta na świecie, a następne tylko potwierdziły klasę Vadera. W 2004 roku zespół zagrał dla 400 tys. fanów podczas "Przystanku Woodstock" w Żarach. Żadna inna formacja deathmetalowa nie może poszczycić się podobnym osiągnięciem. Także w 2004 roku grupa poprzedzała koncert Metallici na Stadionie Śląskim w Chorzowie. W połowie listopada 2005 roku tradycji stało się zadość i po dużym albumie ukazała się EP-ka. Nosiła ona tytuł "The Art Of War", a promował ją utwór "This Is The War". Towarzyszył mu teledysk nakręcony w technice komputerowej 3D. Mini-album po raz pierwszy został wyprodukowany przez osoby spoza zespołu - byli to bracia Wojciech i Sławek Wiesławscy z białostockiego studia "Hertz". Wśród nowinek pojawił się także utwór w całości skomponowany przez Maurycego. 4 września 2006 roku ukazała się płyta "Impressions On Blood". Tym razem Mauser przygotował aż cztery utwory. Okładka była dziełem greckiego grafika Setha (m.in. Paradise Lost, Rotting Christ). Do utworu "Helleluyah (God Is Dead)" powstał kontrowersyjny teledysk. Pojawiły się opinie, że "Impressions On Blood" to najlepszy album grupy od czasów "De Profundis" z 1995 roku. W czerwcu 2008 roku po pięciu latach w zespole odszedł basista Marcin "Novy" Nowak, natomiast w sierpniu zespół opuścili Maurycy "Mauser" Stefanowicz, założył on zespół UnSun oraz Dariusz "Daray" Brzozowski, który powędrował do norweskiej formacji Dimmu Borgir. W sierpniu 2009 roku Vader wydał płytę "Necropolis", został ona nagrana w nowym składzie. Skład Zespołu * Piotr "Peter" Wiwczarek – śpiew, gitara * Marek Pająk – gitara * Tomasz "Reyash" Rejek – gitara basowa * Paweł "Paul" Jaroszewicz – perkusja Dyskografia Płyty: * 1993: The Ultimate Incantation * 1995: De Profundis * 1996: Future of the Past * 1997: Black to the Blind * 2000: Litany * 2002: Revelations * 2004: The Beast * 2006: Impressions in Blood * 2009: Necropolis Płyty koncertowe: * 1993: The Darkest Age - Live '93 * 1998: Live in Japan DVD: * 1998: Vision and Voice * 2002: More Vision and the Voice * 2005: Night of the Apocalypse * 2007: ...And Blood Was Shed in Warsaw Single: * 1997 Carnal / Black to the Blind * 2000 Xeper / North * 2002 Angel of Death * 2004 Beware the Beast * 2008 v.666 * 2008 Lead Us!!! Udział w preselekcjach do konkursów internetowych Vader raz startował w preselekcjach Sakuwanie, których zadaniem jest wybór reprezentanta Sakuaka Nelgonsom na Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki. Grupa wzięła udział w preselekcajch Sakuwanie VI: Rockowe Wyścigi Metalowymi Wózkami. *Sakuwanie VI: Rockowe Wyścigi Metalowymi Wózkami: Wyrocznia - 8 miejsce w półfinale Kategoria:Polskie zespoły